Writing War
by WriterGirl5689
Summary: What happens when British troops are called up for an operation in a well known landscape? And what lies in store for War Correspondent Alex Serrano, will this be her last assignment? And what's she got to do with Molly Dawes? Set a year after the series.
1. Chapter 1

_**What happens when British troops are called up for an operation in a well known landscape? And what lies in store for War Correspondent Alex Serrano, will this be her last assignment? And what's she got to do with Molly Dawes?  
**_**New story for you guys to sink your teeth into, as this has quite long chapters I want to keep them all around the same length so you might find uploads with gaps between them. This is a story that I am really excited to share with you all, I had a blast eventing and developing my own character Alex, she really was a lot of fun, so I'm really excited to see what you think of her! She doesn't really appear in this chapter but I had to set some groundwork, so you can get a slight inside into what type of person she is. Quick structure note, this story as you will discover is written in both third and first person, as I am writing about two women it was the easiest way to separate them, hope you don't mind! ****Let me know what you think of this and if you want to see more.**

**I don't own Our Girl, all the rights go to Tony Grounds and the BBC. But I do own Alex Serrano, so no copying! **

**Have a great day!**

* * *

Bath 08:00:  
"Private Smith, put down the gun!" Bossman was shouting as usual, this happens every night, everything froze "now this is new" I exclaimed, my dream was torn apart by the ringing of a mobile, my mobile. My eyes opened to see the sunlight pouring through the curtains of our bedroom, Charles was still asleep, for an ex-army captain that man can sleep through anything I swear. I picked up my phone to see a lot of missed calls from various members of 2 section and a few text messages from Jackie, as I was looking at the senders a face appeared on the screen "Mansfield, the Queen better of bloody died you have just woke me up, what is it?" The voice on the other end was panting slightly "Molls you have to turn on the TV, this is huge. Gotta go, I have to call the others, text me once you've seen. Bye"

"What you on about? Mansfield?" The line went dead. A body stirred beside me, "Did I just hear you talking to Mansfield? What did he want?" His voice was still husky from sleep, eyes only slightly open due to the light that was projecting different shapes onto the wall beside us. "Morning, dunno he said something about turning on the TV, he sounded rushed, I think shit may have hit the fan somewhere."

Central London 08:00:  
Alex Serrano had just poured her first cup of coffee of the day when her phone practically exploded with various Google alerts, emails, text messages, instant messages, and her news apps notifications. "If the world is gunna end, it can do that after I have finished my coffee, it's a Saturday. My one day off, so the world can bugger off!" Her voice echoed through the empty apartment, she made her way down the corridor from her kitchen to her study, passing various prestigious awards for her correspondence in warzones across the globe mixed with pictures of family and a few of her cat who she loved dearly. Being a highly successful and therefore famous national war correspondent had left her hardly any time for a social life, so there had been no stamps on her dating card for a good few months but plenty on her passport, mainly to and from Afghanistan. She was the main correspondent out there during the conflict, she was happy when the troops finally departed, she finally got some time to have a small holiday. But her editor had other ideas sending her to interview various injured troops as part of a follow up series she had envisioned in her time out there, but for someone else to cover, she was all about thrills and action. Not charity funded military hospitals and crying families with tears of gratitude. Her phone was ringing in the kitchen; she decided it would be alright to call them back later, until it rang again just seconds later. "Oh bloody hell, I'm coming! Couldn't have ended another day could ya?!" She exclaimed jogging to grab her phone. "Serrano... yes sir... no sir I haven't been ignoring your calls...he did what! Is that even legal...I guess being the Prime Minster gives him some sway on the law...no sir I haven't seen any coverage...of course I'll come in straight away... oh you just want me to go from here, of course... okay email me over the details of my flight...I'm doing what? You can't send me commercially, why not? Last minute my arse... sorry sir; I'll call you the minute I arrive." After a shocking phone call from her editor, Alex found herself talking to her empty apartment once more, "I'll grab my combats and bulletproof vest then." As she rallied around grabbing her needed items.

Bath 08:10:  
Luckily we had been watching the news last night so there was need to change the channel, hopefully nothing major had happened, me and Charles had planned an entire day with Sam, taking him to the park playing on the swings, eating way too much ice cream, and then coming back here for our monthly film fest and fort building contest (Me and Bossman always one, Sam blamed our combat training) I was so wrong, my Saturday couldn't have got off to a worst start.  
"The Prime Minster to send British troops back to Afghanistan after talk with the United Nations regarding the latest firebomb attacks in central Kabul. The decision comes just over a year after troops finally pulled out of Afghanistan after nearly 13 years of combat, an inside source has revealed that many of the small number of troops that are to be sent out should be waking up to an email this morning from their relevant superiors' that contains the details of their deployment. This morning the question that we ask is, how much upset will this cause and are we in for another 13 year war? You can send in your comments and thought via email at..."

I muted the TV, not wanting to hear anymore, "You have got to be kidding me, we were gunna go to the park, and eat ice cream!" I was furious at the Prime Minster, I know that I signed up for this, but after two short tours back to back I thought I might finally have time to spend some much needed time with my family. "Hey, you don't have to go, you haven't received an email have you?" Charles could tell that I was angry and tried to bring me back to reality, he was right I hadn't seen an email appear on my phone this morning. "I'm gunna check with the rest of the guys and see who is going, no chance of going back to sleep now. What time are we picking up Sam?" I was already sitting on the side of our bed searching for the number of two section and Jackie. "Rebecca said that she would make sure he's ready for eleven, do you want a coffee?" Charles was already out of bed parading his washboard abs to the world whilst opening the curtains, before giving me a morning kiss and going downstairs.

Many of their phones went straight onto answer phone, apart from Jackie. The first woman I met on my first tour had since become a great friend of mine; we often met up for a takeaway or a good natter whenever I was around in London visiting my family. "Hi Jacks, did you hear... Yeah I know it's crazy, I knew things were getting bad again but this is a bit Patrick Swayze! I haven't got an email yet... What do you mean you have the first draft of the list of sections...Oh Jackie you are a naughty girl, what do you mean you learnt from the best! I didn't fall in love with someone higher up in command for the perks; it was totally that hair and the abs! Could you email me over a copy, that would be great...Thanks, I'll text you later." I hung up and went in search of finding my laptop, before joining Charlie at the breakfast bar.

"You'd think that me being retired would mean that my phone didn't explode at stuff like this, I think they forget we live together." Charles was holding up his phone scrolling through notifications when I entered the room. "Oh nope, apparently they don't, I have a lot of texts here asking me to wake you up. Even my mother has asked if you're being deployed. I'll text her back saying you're safe for now. Who did you get hold of?" I could tell that he was scared at the possibility that I could be being deployed in the near future, due to my advancement through the ranks and three tours I always seemed to be at the top of the list if something massive ever came up. Luckily my name had been overlooked for once. "Only Jackie, who happens to be sleeping with one of the admin staff at Brize, she has emailed me over the first draft of the recruitment order for sections. Care to take a look?" I said opening my emails, still no one from my CO, only a few promotions from websites and the golden ticket from Jackie. "Oh Captain Dawes, you really know how to excite a man, coffee?" He was clearly being sarcastic but was eager all the same. I opened the document, to find 25 pages waiting my reading, small number my arse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd like to thank the most recent reviewer whose review this morning ensured that I woke up being inspired and well rested. I'm sorry for being away, lots happened and this slowly fell to the bottom of my list, so much so, that I no longer have the original files of Writing War. So here's Chapter 2. I now have more time and a newly refreshed inspiration. I'm a bit rusty with the writing, so sorry if there are any major mistakes. Let me know what you think! **_  
_**Have a fab day, I'm off to the park to play rounders! **_

* * *

**Bath 9:30:**  
"Mol, now's probably no the best time to mention it, considering everything, but a few months back I had to fill in a Captains referral form. I thought I'd tell you." Charles and I had moved to the sofa changing between various news channels following the news earlier. The world was still new to everyone, whereas for us it was becoming common. "Huh? Why didn't you say anything? Whose getting a promotion then eh? Mansfield? Kinders? I bet it's Kinders, he was the nuts on his previous tours Jackie said, saved some guys arses in a minefield or somefink." I was surprised that Charles hadn't said anything before, being retired, they only call him in for formalities like if one of the original two section needed character reports for promotions and stuff, perhaps it wasn't important at the time.

"No it's not Kinders, despite his outstanding command on his last few tours, nor Mansfield, although that kid does deserve one soon, how many tours has he done? 4, 5?" Charles had moved into the kitchen, getting more coffee.

"Who is it then bossman?" I whispered into his ear sliding my arms around his waist, that stealth training course my CO sent me on was excellent for around the house or drunken stupors. "As much as I'm enjoying this, could you pass me a mug please?" Charles had the world's best poker face I had discovered from living with him for the past two years. I reached into the cupboard, still pestering him "Who is it? Tell me or the mug gets it Captain." I was holding one of his favourite mugs above the concrete floor. "I really thought you weren't going to make me do this Mol, cause I'm pretty sure I'm breaking a lot of protocol just saying this. It's you, they wanted a character reference for you, they want to make the temporary Captain rank permanent." The world when white, the mug smashed on the floor, me. They wanted to make me, Molly Dawes, nobody girl from a nail bar in London, a Captain in the British Army. Geez, I wasn't cut out for this. Me, a Captain, that made no sense.

**Central London 11:00:**  
"Right I think that's it, I think I have everything." To the outside world Alex Serrano was talking to herself, but what they couldn't see was her wall of photos, every person she had met on every tour had a photo on this wall, repeated sticking of tape and blue tack had caused her to cover the whole thing, she was doubtful the paint was intact underneath the seas of faces. Her phone rang again for the billionth time that day. "Serrano... Yes mum I'm going...no mum i'll be fine...no the neighbour is going to look after him for me...so no you don't have to come stay...Mum! I said it was fine... Please don't cry... I promise it won't happen again, I'll come back... I know you get scared, it's never going to happen again. I love you. I'll call when I can." Despite being estranged from her parents, Alex felt the need to call them when out it in a war zone due to past events. Her phone rang again. "God these things are like buses, you are waiting all month for something decent and it all comes at once." She muttered pressing the answer button. "Sir... No I wasn't ignoring you, it was my mother... Thank you sir, but you know I don't like to talk about that... apology accepted... you've sent it over? Ooh I'll have a look, sir do they know about my past, you know the stuff not on my extensive résumé? Great, thank you, what their name begin with...J...that will make my lif easier. Bye sir."

All she had been waiting for is the list all day, the deployment list which told her three things, who she was, where she was going, and who was in charge of her. Due to not flying commercial she was flying squad style, with the rough and tumble of the military, it's all aircraft carriers and rifles, not check in desks and complimentary cocktails. She hadn't flown like this in her new life, her old one loads, but not now. Her list had been altered, as in all the other names were blacked out with maker pen. What was this a World War Two spy agency?

Name: Serrano, A  
Deployment: Afghanistan  
Captain: J-,-  
Blood Type: -  
Flight Reference: 2065-J-89  
Flight Time: 22:36

Just her luck, her Captains name had been smudged over by pen. Great. What kind of big headed, egotistical, bugger was leading her into a warzone today, she knew it was a guy, always is the majority of Captains are these days. "Women shouldn't outrank men in the British Army, women shouldn't be in the British Army. It's for the British, not women." She mimicked what she remembered of her Grandfather, now he had strong views on women waging war. Funny how someone else's words can alter someone's life, Alex thought folding the printed document and placing it in the front of her bag. Now for the wait.


End file.
